the dark kits path
by froststar2009
Summary: it was said dark kit was evile from when he was born then his mom left becouse of it. he dosent belive it do you?
1. Chapter 1

**__****~Chapter 1~**

[/i][/center]

Darkkit couldn't see at all, though he hear the voices of cats above him, whispering to him, too quiet that he could not understand. Though two words he heard clearly,_ "__He's evil!"_ whispered one of the cats. Suddenly he was jerked awake as he heard an earsplitting yowl.

"Give me it back!" screeched Rainkit, his friend. He got up to see the scene, the jet black tom's best friend, Mistkit had stolen the she-cat's mouse and was running around the nursery. Mistkit was a deep gray color and had light blue eyes, his sister looking almost alike, being lighter in color. Rainkit was screeching at the top of her lungs as she lunged at Mistkit, who had gotten out of the way with plenty of time. Darkkit frowned, they were litter-mates, something the tom had never known. He was abandoned by his parents and found by a Lightningclan patrol. He often wondered why his parents abandoned him. Suddenly something rammed into him, Darkkit squealed in surprise.

The jet black tom looked up to see Mistkit had pinned him down, "Hahaha. Weren't expecting that, now were you?" the dark gray tom was smiling, proud of himself. Just before he was about push Mistkit off, yowls interrupted the peace.

"Intruders!" yowled, Thunderheart, the deputy. Rainkit eye's were wide in fear, Mistkit got off Darkkit, stumbling back towards his sister. _Who's intruding?_ The tom pondered, fear starting to overwhelm him.

Leaffall, Mistkit's and Rainkit's mother beckoned the kits to the back of the nursery. "Darkit! Go to the back of the nursery!" she meowed frantically at the jet black tom. But Darkkit couldn't move, fear had paralyzed him. He could hear cats fighting outside the nursery, suddenly two toms, one brown, the other a gray tabby burst into the nursery. "Go! Now!" the blue-gray she-cat yowled before one of the toms lunged at Leaffall. Darkkit tried to scramble out of the way as the brown tom lunged at Darkkit.

"No!" Darkkit yowled as the tom yanked him up by his scruff. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leaffall dragged down by the tabby's claws.

"Darkkit!" she screeched. The jet black tom wailed as the brown tom exited the nursery. _What's he going to do with me? _


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Darkkit continued to wail as the brown tom raced across camp, coming closer and closer to the camp exit. _No! Why isn''t anybody helping me?_ He could see cats fighting all around him, but none of them seeing to notice his distress calls. Suddenly a brown tabby tom blocked the kidnapper's path. _Thunderheart!_

The deputy growled, "Drop the kit." he said simply. When the tom didn't respond, Thunderheart took a step forward until he was right in the tom's face, "Now. Or die." he threatened, teeth bared. The jet black tom could hear his heart pounding. _What's he going to do? _Darkkit thought. Though gripping the kit between his teeth, the brown tom smiled. Without warning, the tom rammed into the deputy knocking him over, but Thunderheart was quick on his paws, lunginging at the kit snatcher. Suddenly, Darkkit was flung, he smashed onto the ground. The jet black tom was dazed and confused, a black wave was coming closer, swallowing him up.


	3. Chapter 3

_******~Chapter 3~**_

Darkkit slowly blinked open, above him, was Blossomfall, the medicine cat. Relief spread over the light gray she-cat's face, "How are you felling, darling?"

The jet black tom tried to move, but he felt sore all over. His head, aching, it felt as if it might explode, "What...happened...?" he mowed drowsily.

"You hit your head on a rock, " she replied, adding, "Are you hungry?" the light gray she-cat's tone was gentle and soothing.

He lied his head back, "No...not really..." It was true,he knew if he ate something, it'd come right back up.

The she-cat's shoulder's sagged, "Drink some water," she wet a piece of moss in the little pool of water besides her. "Here, " she set the water-soaked moss under the tom's chin.

Darkkit lapped at the water, the coolness soothing going down his throat, "Thanks..." the jet black tom murmured before drifting off to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

******~Chapter 4~**

Darkpaw pounced on a mouse, giving a swift kill to the neck, "Good job, Darkpaw!" his mentor, Nightfall praised him. He had been an apprentice for a moon now. It was Green-leaf and prey was plentiful. The jet black tom caught on to things fast, already a good hunter and fighter. A crow cawed in the distance, snapping the jet black tom back to reality. "Let's head back to camp, " meowed the black and white tom.

Darkpaw mumbled, "kay, " and followed Nightfall back to camp. The forest was lush, everything a deep green color._It's so beautiful. _Darkpaw thought. _If only it was always like this..._ The jet black tom sighed, narrowing his dark green eyes.

Suddenly the birds stopped chirping and a dark storm cloud covered the sun. Before he knew it, they were running through the forest in pouring rain. But that was what it was like, one moment it'd be sunny, the next pouring rain. Lightning began to strike around them, one bolt hitting the ground right in front of the two.

Darkpaw yowled in fright, dropping his mouse, as he felt the electricity surge through his paws. Another bone-jarring lightning bolt hit the ground, striking a tree up into flames. The oak tree crashed into the ground, only mouse-lengths away from hitting them. Flames spread accros the ground. Nightfall screeched a command, but in the jet black tom's panic, he could not understand.

Before they knew it, they had entered the camp, their ordeal over, both panting. Jaystar trotted over to them, "What happened?" he questioned. Cats peered out of their dens, wondering what had happened. The rain had come done to a light drizzle by now.

"Storm...happened..." Nightfall panted, his eyes wide, "Fire..." the black and white tom added.

"Everybody, head towards the lake!" Jaystar yowled, the smoke filling the air.


	5. Chapter 5

******~Chapter 5~**

Cats appeared out of their dens, and raced out of the exit, heading towards the lake. Fire began to lick the sides of the camp. Nightfall nudged Darkpaw, "Come on!" Darkpaw ran after him, exiting the camp. Outside the camp was a suicide zone, fire was everywhere and the rain wasn't strong enough to put it out. The smoke was so thick in the air, it was if running blind. Darkpaw soon lost sight of Nightfall. It was nearly impossible to breathe. The jet black tom was choking horribly and had to suddenly swerve a falling branch. He rammed into a tree, the crash dazing him for a moment. He had no idea where he was, and if he was getting closer to the lake.

_I've got to get out of here._ He thought as he tried to see through the smoke, but it was too thick. His eyes stung terribly and watered, his lungs were screaming for good air. _Starclan help me!_ He continued running through the burning forest, fighting for air. He stopped suddenly, it was all too much. He could barely breathe and his lungs felt as if they were to explode. The heat was unbearable. _I can't do this... I have to rest._ But, the jet black tom knew he couldn't rest, so he forced himself to keep going.

The smell of fish and water caught his attention, he was nearing the lake. Finally! He got a rush of energy, before he knew it, he had entered the lake. The water feeling wonderful against him. Around him, he could smell his Clanmates.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called, "Darkpaw!" yowled Rainpaw. The she-cat splashed over to him, purring.

There was worry in her eyes and joy at the same time, something was wrong, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mistpaw...he hasn't come back yet... Oh, I'm so worried!" she replied, her face grim. That answer was a stone weighed down in his belly. _What happened to Mistpaw?_


	6. Chapter 6

_******~Chapter 6~**_

"We've got to go save him!" Darkpaw blurted out.

Rainpaw slowly blinked, "No, we can't, at least not until the fire is out, " she replied, but the tom could sense just how much she wanted to run back into the burning forest to look for her brother.

"But-then he won't have a chance of surviving..." Darkpaw began to whine, a pleading look in his eyes.

"He might come out, Darkpaw. We don't know if he is even lost, " Rainpaw meowed. The she-cat looked exhausted. Darkpaw could tell that she had no hope.

The jet black tom's shoulders sagged. _Maybe...just maybe he didn't come out yet, but... _"You know, going into that forest looking for him, could get us killed, " Rainpaw stated, trying to convince the tom.

"But-" Darkpaw was sharply cut off.

"No, Darkpaw. It's suicide going back there!" she began to yowl.

Darkpaw swung his head towards the burning forest, water beginning to numb his tired paws, "Well, you don't have to go! And I'm going in there whether or not you want me to! You can't stop me!" he hissed quietly. He raced onto land.

"No! He saw water splashing as the she-cat ran to him, a look of pure misery and hopelessness in her eyes, "Please don't...I couldn't bare to live without you..." she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Darkpaw saw a feeling in her eyes that he just couldn't understand, something so deep that he couldn't leave her, "Okay...I'll stay.." he choked out.

Relief lit her light blue eyes, "Good..." she meowed, barily audible.

The fire had slowed down and most of the fire had burned. The forest almost all ashes. They were still at the lake, out in the distance, Jaystar was organizing rescue patrols. Three cats had not returned. Mistpaw one of them, that being so, Darkpaw knew he was likely dead. The other two, Lightfur, a blind very elderly cat, and Oakfur, a small, young warrior.

The jet black tom trotted over to Rainpaw, whose eyes had not left the forest during the burning night. The she-cat looked exhausted and heart-broken. "Come on, let's go look for Mistpaw, " Rainpaw's eyes dirfted over to his as she slowly turned her head.

"What? Oh, Mistpaw...Yeah, let's go find him, " her voice raspy and quiet.

"Can you go tell Jaystar? That, you know, we're going off to look for him, " Darkpaw said gently.

Rainpaw nodded warily before getting up and walking over to the gray tabby tom, her steps heavy.

_Oh, what if Mistpaw is really dead? _


	8. Chapter 8

******~Chapter 8~**

Darkpaw gazed into the burnt forest, smoke was thin in the air, and small fires were still burning. He could hear voices from cat's on the beach. The black tom was deep in thought when suddenly a voice broke into his thought, "Come on, we'd better go, " the voice was strained and almost a whisper.

He turned around to see Rainpaw, the dark gray she-cat's once bright blue eyes, now dull. Darkpaw stretched out his body. Out of the corner of his vision, he spotted Braveheart, a slender blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes, who was talking quietly to Jaystar.

Darkpaw nodded, and licked his lips, that were dry. He nudged Rainpaw, and yowled, "Race you to the forest!" barely audible, but she followed. When they were in the forest, the smoke started to thicken. The tom looked around. The trees that once held trees, now were burnt to a crisp, the forest floor burnt, and silence hung in the air.

He sniffed the air, his senses clouded with smoke. Rainpaw suddenly darted away. Immediately, he ran after her.

Farther in the forest they went, every once in a while, the dark gray she-cat would stop to sniff the air before bounding off again. Suddenly, she stopped short and made a choked gasped and darted towards a tree branch that had been partially burnt. Darkpaw was quite sure what was there, until Rainpaw began to pull the limp body of a small gray tom. _Rainpaw! _He gasped. He went over the to unmoving body of his best friend. A sob racketed Rainpaw's body, as she half tripped, and thrust her muzzle into his fur.

Suddenly, Darkpaw realized with dread that Mistpaw was dead. Death clung to his half burned fur. Darkpaw stood over his good friends body and leaned onto Rainpaw's flank and buried his muzzle into her fur, trying to comfort the broken down she-cat. _Starclan, why? _


End file.
